


The Look

by transgallavich



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DISCONTINUED FANFIC, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale has ptsd, Derek does drugs at some point, Derek really likes to read, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Mostly Fluff, NO LONGER WRITING, Nice Derek Hale, Scott isn't around much, Set in summer, Stiles values his sleep more than anything else, idk what this is, its gay, pretty happy, read for gay, sorry - Freeform, stiles has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: It all starts with a shopping trip.The story of how Derek and Stiles fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't amazing  
> Sorry for mistakes  
> I hope you all enjoy this! I came up with the idea at midnight yesterday and had to write it. Hope you like it.

17 year old Stiles Stilinski groaned as his alarm went off. It was a thursday morning and he was supossed to meet Lydia and Alison to go shopping. First week of summer and he's already waking up early. 

He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed. With his eyes half open, he pulled on a shirt and went to brush his teeth. After that, he was off to Lydia's house. No matter how many times he goes to her house, he'll never get over how big it is. 

The minute he parked his car, Lydia comes running out to meet him. Her hair is pinned up and she's wearing a pink dress with black flats. She smiles and opens his car door for him. She gives him a quick hug and starts to walk back to the house. Stiles laughs and wonders why she feels the need to do that every time.

" Hey, Lydia. Where to today? " Stiles asks as he flops down on the couch. Allison looks at him and smiles. At the beginning of the year, Stiles had a crush on Allison. But, of course, never told her that considering that Scott had called dibs. That didn't work out at all. Lydia turned around and clapped her hands. Allison rolled her eyes and groaned.

" I'm glad you asked. First, we're going to go to Sephora. I'm completely out of primer. "

Stiles ignored her. 

This went on for about three minutes before Lydia said something beyond strange.

" Oh! Derek is coming with us as well," she said with a smile.

Stiles snapped back to attention and looked at her with wide eyes. He must have heard her wrong. She couldn't mean Derek Hale. Why would Lydia invite him?

" Derek Hale? "

Lydia nodded with a smile.

Stiles groaned even louder and shut his eyes. Derek hated his guts. He was always looking for an opportunity to make a snarky comment about Stiles and he hated it. His comebacks were never good enough. He would never admit it, but sometimes Derek's comments really got to him. 

" Come on! We're wasting time. We're taking my car. Sorry Stiles, I just don't think I can be seen in that thing you call a car. "

Stiles was brought back to attention once more and made a face at Lydia's remark. She was always going out of her way to insult his baby. Poor Rosco.

-

They all piled into Lydia's SUV and Allison started to drive. Lydia puts on her lipgloss and turns on the radio. Stiles is stuck in the backseat and tries to prepare himself. He's about to have to hang out with Derek for a few hours and knows that he'll be third wheeling as always. He couldn't go anywhere with Lydia and Allison without having to see them hold hands and do things that all couples do. He's happy for them, but it makes him feel lonely. 

Before Stiles knew it, they had arrived at the Hale house. Stiles wouldn't call it so much of a house. More like a pile of ashes. He looked out the window and saw Derek walking out of his ' house '

" Hi! How are you, Derek? " 

Lydia was the first one to speak.

" I'm great. Let's go, " Derek replied. 

He actually sounded happy. Which was weird. Whenever he was around Stiles, he sounded cold. Mean. But around the girls, he was different. This confused Stiles a great deal. 

-

" Lydia, we've been here for hours. Can we please go home? I'm so tired, " Stiles complained. Lydia turned around and rolled her eyes at him. She was in the middle of buying earrings. 

" Stiles. If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to have to say your full name very loudly. You know I mean it, " Lydia said in a stern voice. Stiles regretted complaining and decided to shut up.

" Why don't you go talk to Derek? I'm sure he would love the company, " Allison suggested with a shrug. She clearly didn't know about how Derek acted around Stiles. He groaned and decided to leave the couple alone. He had practically been glued to Lydia's side ever since they had gotten to the store in hopes of avoiding Derek.

He walked up to Derek who was sitting in a chair in the shoe department.

" Hi. "

Derek looked up from his phone and then looked back down.

Stiles cursed under his breath and decided to try again. It couldn't hurt, could it?

" How are you? "

Derek sighed and turned off his phone.

" I'm fine. How are you? "

Stiles wasn't sure how to respond to this. Derek actually responded without adding an insult. This was a first. He couldn't help but wonder if he was high or something. Or if he had a head injury. He decided to just go with it. 

" I'm okay. Pretty tired. Shopping really isn't my thing, " Stiles said. He took the seat next to Derek and checked the time.

" Its not really my thing either, if we're being honest here. I just come along to hang out with Lydia and Allison. They make a pretty cute couple, don't you think? " 

Stiles was still having a hard time with this conversation. Derek Hale was having a normal conversation with Stiles in the middle of the shoe department. Cold, mean, violent Derek Hale was talking to him like he was a normal human being. Which is what he happened to be. 

Stiles nodded in response.

" When did you three start hanging out? Its kind of strange. I just never knew that you all saw each other outside of pack meetings and what not, " Stiles asks as he messes with the strings on his hoodie.

" Well, we started hanging out a couple of months ago. Lydia told me I was an asshole and then invited me to have coffee with her and Allison. After that, we just became kind of close, I guess. They're helping me through some stuff and they say I'm getting nicer. They brought me along today because you were coming too. They want me to learn how to be nice to everyone, not just them. Its a work in progress. Believe me, I have wanted to insult you so many times during this shopping trip, but I've held myself back, " Derek replied. He shrugged and gave Stiles a small smile.

" Wow. That's really cool man. I would have never guessed that you all were close, " Stiles said. 

Derek was getting nicer. 

" Okay. Time to go," Lydia said. She had at least five bags on each arm. Derek took an armful and they all walked to the car. Allison drove home and Lydia sat in the front. Stiles saw Lydia look over to her girlfriend every once in a while and smile. He was jealous. He would never say it out loud but he was jealous of what they had. He looked over to Derek only to find him staring out the window. He seemed nicer.

This was something that Stiles could get used to.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My english is still not very good but I try! I hope you all enjoy.

Stiles went home confused but surprisingly happy. He had a nice time with Lydia and Allison and Derek didn't insult him at all. 

_Hey, do you maybe want to grab coffee tomorrow morning or something? - D.H_

Stiles read the text a few times before typing up an answer. Did Derek just ask him out on a date? Everyone knew that Derek didn't date. He didn't have time. No matter how many times Lydia tried to set him up with people, it never worked. Wait. Was Derek gay? Stiles decided to push all of this to the back of his mind and answered.

_Sure. That would be cool. Is 8 okay?_

He sighed, realizing that he just agreed to wake up early once again. 

_(:_

Derek Hale, a man of many words.

Stiles flopped down on his bed and thought about this for a minute. It was strange that Derek wanted to hang out with him, maybe even go on a date with him. But what was even weirder was that he just agreed to see him. Does that make him gay? He never really thought about it. He liked Allison at one point, so he must be straight. Right? He decided to call the one person who knew all about this kind of stuff.

-

" Hey, Ali! Can I ask you a question? " Stiles said into the phone. He had to admit, he was kind of embarrased to be asking Allison about this.

" Sure man. Shoot, " Allison replied. 

" So, Derek asked me if I wanted to get coffee tomorrow morning and I said yes. What does that mean for me? "

Allison laughed. Sometimes her skinny friend could be so oblivious.

" Stiles, he  _likes_ you! He wants to go on a date with you! "

Stiles groaned. He was frustrated.

" No, I mean what does it mean for me. Am I gay? Am I not? This is all very confusing, " Stiles complained into the phone, sitting down on his couch.

" You don't have to be anything. You can like both, if thats how you feel. I can't tell you what you are but I can remind you that you flirted with Danny the whole year! Not to mention you had the biggest crush on me at the beginning of the year, " Allison replied smoothly. 

Stiles blushed and made a mental note to yell at Scott later for spilling to Allison.

" Ummm. I have to go. OkaybyeAllisonI'lltalktoyoulater, " he said quickly and hung up. That was all seventeen different types of embarassing. He hoped to god that she wouldn't tell Scott or Lydia. Or even worse. Kira. She would never let him hear the end of it if she found out.

He sighed. He wasn't sure how the date would go. He decided not to stress out about it and took a shower.

-

Stiles awoke once again to his loud alarm. He slapped his hand around his nightstand until he found his phone, knocking over a water bottle in the process. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He wished he wouldn't have suggested going this early. He stumbled into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans and he was on his way. He was pretty nervous but tried not to let it show. He parked his car and took a deep breath. He was still confused about if he likes boys or not. He didn't get a clear answer from Allison about whether Derek was gay or not. He flipped the mirror down and combed his fingers through his hair. Its just coffee. 

He got out of his car and walked into the coffee shop and saw Derek sitting at a table with a book. He was wearing a white button up shirt and was reading. He looked over the top of his book and saw Stiles. He smiled and motioned for him to come have a seat.

Stiles knew he was in trouble.

 


	3. 3

Stiles took a seat across from Derek. He put a piece of paper to save his place in his book and set it aside.

" How are you? "

" Tired. Really tired. You have no idea how badly I wanted to sleep through my alarm," Stiles said with a laugh. He was tired, but he was happy to be there. Derek nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee.

" Do you want some coffee? My treat," Derek said as he reached for his wallet. Stiles made a face. He hated coffee. Like really hated it.

" Will I seem like a five year old if I ask for chocolate milk instead? Coffee isn't my thing either, " Stiles said slowly. He was kind of embarrased.

" No, that's fine. Let me get it for you," Derek replied with a smile. He got up out of his chair and went to the counter. Stiles decided to use this time to try to calm down. Derek looked really nice. Really really nice. This was all pretty confusing for him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to collect himself. As soon as he opened them, he saw Derek walking back to their table with a very full glass of chocolate milk. Stiles gave him a small smile and reached for the drink as soon as Derek set it down on the table.

" So, do you know where you're going to college?"

Stiles nearly spat out his drink. 

" Oh. Well the thing about that is, uh, I'm not going. I didn't get into the school I wanted to go to which was NYU. I'm just gonna stay here and take care of my dad," Stiles replied. Derek nodded and scratched his jaw. Stiles' eyes went to Derek's hands and well, its safe to say things got a little awkward.

" Is this a date? "

Derek looked up from the table and smiled. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if he had just ruined the whole thing. He wasn't sure what the answer he wanted was.

" If you want it to be. I think you're cute. Ever since I started hanging out with Lydia and Allison, they've helped me find out a lot about myself. Turns out, I like boys. This can be a date if you want it to be, but if not, that's cool, " Derek said with a shrug. Stiles wasn't sure how to respond to this so he just laughed. In a super awkward way. He had to think about this. Did he want it to be a date? 

" Well, Derek, I gotta be honest with you. I don't really know if I want this to be a date or not. I'll let you know, " Stiles replied with a laugh. Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled at the younger boy. He saw this as an excuse to hang out with him more often. Of course, to help him figure out if he wants it to be a date or not.

" Alright. I should get going. I've got some shopping to do and I better go do it now. I'll text you, " Derek said as he pushed out his chair. 

And just like that, he was out the door, leaving Stiles more confused than ever. And maybe even a little turned on.

-

" How did the date go? " 

Derek groaned. He wasn't sure if he could talk to Lydia about this.

" I don't think it was a date. He asked me if it was. I just told him that it could be if he wanted it to be. Boys are confusing, " Derek complained. Lydia laughed and put her hand on his arm. She was the reason that Derek asked Stiles out in the first place. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have even asked Stiles to go out with him.

" Stiles will figure it out. You can't pressure him. He might want it to be a date, and he might not want it to be a date. But the good thing is, if he does want it to be a date, that means that there will be more," Lydia explained. Derek groaned. This was all so confusing. He really hoped he didn't freak Stiles out. He thought that he was cute and to be honest, kind of funny. Derek decided that there wasn't much he could do but wait.

-

Stiles went home and sat on the couch. Did he want it to be a date? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He liked Derek, he just wasn't sure if he liked him like that. Before he could think about this any longer, someone knocked on the front door. Stiles sighed and got up to go answer the door.

" Man, I lost my key. Let me in," Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to let him in. Scott ran and jumped on the couch.

" Dude, have I ever told you that your couch is like the most comfortable thing in the world? I could seriously sleep on it forever," Scott said. 

" Scott, you tell me that every time you come over. Every. Time. Why'd you come over?"

" Oh yeah. Well I wish I could say I came over just to lay on your couch, but I didn't. I heard that you went on a date with Derek Hale. Big Alpha scary Derek Hale," Scott said to him as he sat up. Stiles was going through the fridge, trying to ignore him.

" It was not a date!"

Scott raised his eyebrows and gave the skinnier boy a smile.

" Okay, maybe it was. Why do you care?"

Scott scoffed and looked at Stiles. " That guy is bad news. He hates you! I mean, do what you want, but I'm just telling you," he explained. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. He liked Derek, but wasn't sure if he liked him like that. He could. He decided to shoot Derek a text.

_Hey. You up for another date?_

Scott shook his head and reached for the TV remote.

-

Allison punched Derek in the arm.

" You owe me 20 bucks, Lyd! I told you he would want to go out with you again," Allison said loudly with a smile. Derek couldn't help but laugh. He was happy that Stiles had wanted to see him again. Lydia rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and dug around in her purse for 20 dollars. She walked over to Allison and sat on her lap. Derek smiled at them. They seemed happy. 

" Well, how do you feel?"

" I feel good. I didn't think he would want to go out with me again. I'm excited. We're going to the arcade by the movies," Derek replies with a small smile. Lydia scoffed. An arcade? That didn't sound like much of a date to her. But she decided to keep her mouth shut and let her friend be happy.

 


	4. 4

Stiles was nervous for his date with Derek. He knew it would go fine, but he couldn't help but feel he was going to make himself look like an idiot. He brushed his hair and ran out the door. He was meeting Derek at the arcade. He wasn't sure if that was a good place to go for a date, but he thought it would be fun. He didn't really know is Derek played games but theres a first time for everything. He jumped in his baby blue jeep and started to drive. While he was on his way, he got a text from Lydia.  
Good luck on your date tonight! Derek is very excited. Allison says hello. - L.M

 

Stiles smiled and locked his phone. He stopped in front of the arcade and parked. He was excited, but super nervous. He hoped he wouldn't get an awkward boner like last time. He got out of his car and pushed open the door. He scanned the crowded room and spotted Derek sitting in a booth with a soda and a book. Only Derek would bring a book to an arcade. He smiled to himself and walked over to the older man.

 

" Hey! What's up?"

 

Derek looked up from his book and smiled at him. Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach. Derek looked really nice.  
" Hey. I was waiting until you got here. I've been dying to play Pacman. Let's go, Stilinski!"   
Stiles was shocked at Derek's level of enthusiasm. He didn’t think that he would be this excited.

He was happy that he was though. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and walked over to the game. This simple gesture made Stiles blush like nobody’s business. Derek’s hands were much larger than his. He was a giant compared to Stiles.  
Derek stood in front of the game and put a few quarters in. He leaned over and moved his hands to the joystick and buttons. He smiled at Stiles before he started to play. Stiles started out watching the older man play the game, but then his eyes went to his hands. To be more specific, his right hand that was wrapped around the joystick. Stiles cursed himself. 

He didn’t want to embarrass himself by getting ANOTHER awkward boner. He would just die if Derek noticed. But all he could think about was Derek’s hands wrapped around his small frame.

Stiles shook his head, trying to drive his thoughts away. Derek groaned as the game made a noise. He had died. Stiles laughed awkwardly, trying to act like he hadn’t just been thinking about Derek being on top of him without his shirt on. He switched places with Derek and decided to give it a try. He was hoping that if he played the game, he could get his mind off of other things. He focused on the game, and got pretty far. He spend almost all of eighth grade in this arcade. Scott was kind of the only friend that he had. But when Derek’s hands accidentally brushed against Stiles’ hip, he jumped and lost the game. Derek laughed. 

“ Come on. I wanna play air hockey before this place closes, “ Derek said. Stiles frowned and looked at his watch. It was already 10:30. He followed the taller man over to the air hockey table and waited for the puck fall out of the slot. Stiles grabbed it and set it down on the surface. He hit it and watched Derek hit back. Hard.

“ No fair! You have cool werewolf instinct things, “ Stiles pouted. Derek rolled his eyes and kept scoring. After that, the arcade was closing. Derek walked back with Stiles to the parking lot.  
“ Hey, could I get a ride home? “  
Stiles looked at Derek with a confused expression on his face.

“ How did you get here? “

Derek shrugged. “ I ran. Cool werewolf instinct things, remember? “

Stiles laughed. So he gave Derek a ride home. They joked on the way and Derek even sang along to a song on the radio. That was something Stiles thought he would never see. When he got to the woods and parked his car, there was an awkward silence.

“ Hey, let me walk you to your door, “ Stiles said while reaching for his car door handle. Derek got out and started walking to his porch.

“ I had a nice time tonight, “ Derek said with a small smile. Stiles looked at him and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked under the moonlight. He nodded in reply and went to say goodbye when Derek kissed him. Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back, letting his hands wander. Derek fumbled with the door knob and opened it. Without breaking apart, he led Stiles to his bedroom. To be honest, Stiles didn’t think he had a bed. He wasn’t’ sure why. The house was definitely nicer on the inside. He must have been working on it because there was an actual kitchen and carpeting. Derek closed the door behind him and started working Stiles’ shirt off. Stiles groaned and started shamelessly grinding on Derek. He broke their kiss, pausing to take his shirt off. Derek laid him on the bed and began to unbutton his jeans. Stiles couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

This was their second date and he was already in bed with him. His thoughts were interrupted by Derek tugging the younger boy’s jeans off. Stiles’ back arched off of the bed at the contact. Derek smiled and climbed on top of him. He started to leave a trail of kisses from his collar bones down his stomach. Stiles was shocked. He decided to not think and enjoy himself. What a way to end the night.


	5. 5

Stiles woke up the next morning in his own bed. He was confused and really tired. He felt around his bed for his phone and found it with a bright blue sticky note attached to it.

_Brought you home. I had a nice time. See you soon. - D.H_

Stiles sighs and flops back onto his bed. He was surprised at how nice Derek's handwriting was. He didn't expect the older man to write in cursive. 

Stiles unlocked his phone and went to text Lydia. He was shocked to see about a dozen text messages from her already. All about their date. He groaned. The last thing she had texted him was that she was on her way to his house. Right then, Stiles heard a knock at his door. He sighed and went to go answer the door. He was still in his jeans. 

" Hi Lyd, " Stiles said slowly. Lydia was wearing a pink dress with black heels that had little bows on the front. Stiles was a little shocked. Lydia hadn't brought Allison with her. They were almost attached at the hip all the time. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if they were in a fight. 

" Hey! So I heard about your date last night! Sounded like you guys had a lot of fun," Lydia said with a smile. Stiles could feel his face turning red. Had Derek told her about them being in his bed?

" Oh, y-yeah it was a lot of fun," Stiles stammered. Lydia laughed. 

" Well I didn't think that anything had happened between you two last night but now I know that something did. You just totally gave yourself away. Is that Derek's sweater? I'm almost positive that I bought that for him for Christmas," Lydia said while going through his fridge. Stiles groaned. Sometimes he wished that Lydia would just stay out of his business. 

" Changing the subject now. Where is Allison? " 

Lydia turned around closing the fridge behind her. 

" Oh, we broke up. "

Stiles had to sit down. Lydia and Allison breaking up? That couldn't be right. They were in love. They must still be. Lydia wasn't Lydia without Allison and Allison wasn't Allison without Lydia. They pretty much completed each other. Stiles thought he was going to be sick. If they couldn't make it, who could?


	6. 6

Derek sighed and sat down on his couch. He had had a long day. He was in the process of painting the outside of the Hale house and doing some repairs. What Derek really needed was a nap.

" Derek, open the door! "

He groaned. He really wanted a nap and now Allison was at his door.

He got up and went to unlock the door. When he opened it, he saw a very tired and upset Allison. Her makeup was all over her face and she was in her sweats. Derek was shocked. He had never seen Allison so upset.

" Lydia and I broke up, " Allison told him with a shakey voice. Derek stared at her with a blank expression. She let out a sob and pushed past Derek, making her way inside and flopping down onto the couch. She picked up a throw pillow and brought it to her chest. Derek closed the door and sat down beside her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

" So, what happened? " Derek finally asked the raven haired girl.

" Lydia and I got into this huge fight about us moving away and our future and she flipped out and we broke up, " Allison replied. Derek wasn't the best when it came to making people feel better. He put his arm around the younger girl, trying to help. She leaned into him and started to cry. Very loudy. Derek was uncomfortable.

" Do you want to stay here tonight? We can watch that one movie you like. The sad one that everyone always cries at? I forgot what it was called," Derek says with a frown. He's not sure why he can't remember. Its a very popular movie, he's sure of it.

" The Notebook? That's what you're suggesting we watch? After I've been dumped? " Allison exclaims. Derek shrugs. He doesn't know how to handle this whole breakup thing. He goes to the hall closet to get some blankets and an extra pillow for her to sleep on the couch and grabs his laptop while he's at it. He sits down to a now sobbing Allison and pulls up netflix. He isn't sure what movie she wants to watch, so he pulls up the breakfast club and leaves it at that. Halfway through the movie, Derek decides to put his two cents in about the breakup.

" If she can't see how great you are, then she doesn't deserve you, " Derek says. Allison cracks a small smile and closes her eyes. Before they know it, they're both asleep.

-

Derek wakes up with Allison's head on his chest. He sighs and goes to check his watch because at this point, Derek Hale is a watch kind of guy. It was noon already. Derek groaned and got up from the couch carefully so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. He walked over to his bedroom to check his phone. He saw about a dozen text messages from Isaac and Stiles. 

Stiles - Lydia told me that her and Al broke up? Is she with you? 

Isaac - Dude, Scott told me that Allison and Lydia called it splits. Is it true?

Derek sighed once more. He was worried about Allison and Lydia. They were supossed to be together forever. He was also worried about his friendship with the two girls. Would he have to take sides? Would they all be able to hang out with each other again without it being awkward? Did Lydia think that he already took Allison's side? This was all very stressful for him.

He shook his head. If the two young girls couldn't make it, who could?


	7. oh

I don't think I'll be continuing this story, seeing as no one seems to really like it.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted me to continue this so i will.

It had been a few weeks since Stiles had seen Derek. To be fair, they both had a lot going on. Lydia had been staying at his house and Derek had his hands full with Allison. Derek called him last week and told him that when he picked up Allison from the airport, she felt a little bit better. Stiles smiled when he heard this. He hadn't seen Allison since before the breakup. He's been with Lydia most of the time. His dad wasn't around much anymore, he was beyond busy with work so most of the time, it was just Stiles and Lydia in the house. She had been staying in the guest bedroom. Stiles had given up on trying to figure her out. She was a master when it came to hiding her true emotions. She had been doing a lot of shopping and going out to eat a lot. He found it odd that she hadn't even cried yet. Stiles was just waiting for the day where she finally breaks down. He's ready to be there for her.

Stiles sighed and went down to the living room. He heard that the tv was on, so he went to check it out. Lydia was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a fuzzy grey blanket with a bowl of grapes. Stiles laughed a little bit. It's funny to see her wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. After he noticed that, he stopped laughing. Lydia doesn't wear sweatpants. 

" Hey Lydia. You okay? I don't think I've ever seen you in sweatpants," Stiles said slowly, making his way over to her. Lydia laughs a little but then lets out a sob. Stiles sat down next to her and took her hand into his. 

" Hey, it's gonna be okay. To be honest, I couldn't tell if you were upset about the whole Allison thing or not but I see that you are. I'm rambling. Somebody stop me," Stiles says. He's terrible with this kind of thing. This was always more of Scott's thing. 

" I know. I wanted to seem like I was better off without her. I don't even know how it happened. We just got into this huge fight about our future and then before I knew it, she was slamming the door and driving off. I've been trying to distract myself by shopping but I swear, I can't even go into a shoe store without thinking about her, " Lydia replied. She wiped her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. She was upset. Really upset.

" Well, Lyd, you could always just talk to her, you know? You guys dated for a long time. She's with Derek most of the time now. I could see if he wants to hang out and bring you over there to talk to her," he said with a small smile. Deep down he knew that he was using this as an excuse to see the older man, but he figured that this could help Lydia too.

" I'll think about it. I just miss her, you know? She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my best friend. I feel so weird not having her around. I guess it would be good for me to talk to her. I hope that this is just a rough patch, " she said with a sigh. Stiles nodded in agreement. He hoped that the two girls would get back together. For him, they were the definition of love. They were so close and they loved each other so much. They were basically attached at the hip. The sun and the moon. And the way Allison would look at Lydia as she drove was something straight out of a romance film. Stiles wanted them to be together, but he also knew that Lydia and Allison wanted to be together. He hoped that this would all work out for the best. Maybe this is just a bump in the road for them.

_

Derek woke up to the sound of Allison making breakfast. Derek didn't mind that she made breakfast almost every morning. It was nice. He just wasn't used to it. She got up so early. At least she wasn't sleeping until 3. She had been feeling a little bit better and Derek was happy about that. She hadn't been talking about Lydia or anything, but Derek knew that she hadn't moved on yet. After all, they were together for over a year. 

" Eggs? " 

Derek looked up as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She greeted him with a plate of eggs and bacon in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He blinked and took the plate and glass and went to sit down. He sat down at the dining table and looked out the window. The sun had already risen and was shining through the trees. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of the orange juice. He was trying to think about what he had to do today. He wasn't finished fixing up the house. He still had to fix parts of the roof and paint the outside. He wanted it to look nice. On the outside, it looked so bad. The paint was chipping and the door was nearly falling off of the hinges. Derek managed to save the house, but just barely. He almost had the house taken from him by the state. After the fire, he moped. He lashed out and hid away. He didn't want to leave the only home he had ever known, so he started to fix it up. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He suddenly wasn't very hungry. He reached for his phone and went to text Stiles. Derek had to admit it, he missed the younger boy. It had been a while since he had seen him.

_Meet me at the house? - D.H_

He pressed send and waited for a response. Allison sat down at the table and started to shovel eggs into her mouth. Derek laughed a little. Very classy. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Derek couldn't help but realize how beautiful his best friend was. He was very lucky to have her in his life. It was nice to know that he always has someone to rely on. He wasn't used to that. He thinks back to before they became friends and how hostile he was to other people. He was getting mixed up with some bad people, and that let to the short amount of time when Derek was using drugs. He tries not to think about it, but sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about using again, because he did. He thought about it all the time. Even though it was such a short amount of time, he was hooked. Once he met Lydia and Allison, they helped him. 

Derek's phone went off, pulling him back to reality. He picked up the device and looked at it. Stiles had replied with a smiley face. He's assuming that that means he was coming over. Derek sighed and left the table and went to take a shower.

 

 

 


End file.
